I know you
by JustABite
Summary: SQ love story. Emma trying to find her way home after returning from her saviour-free life in the Enchanted forest. Rated K but might change in future chapters.
1. Late nights

**I hope you enjoy this one. Usually I stick to short stories but for the sake of SQ-love I am challenging myself to make it a longer one! Here the first chapter, I shall add more chapters as I write them. Of course I would love feedback and ideas to help me continue this story. I don't own any of the characters but I do love them with all my heart. The story starts after 6x10.**

It was only half an hour after Emma received Regina's phonecall, asking her if she could come over. It was pretty late at night but Emma was usually still awake at this hour anyway. Especially ever since she started to develop these feelings for the Mayor. A bit nervous she stood in front of the manor, not knowing what Regina wanted from her, or why she was even here.

After Regina and herself had returned from the wish-world, without Robin and once again full of heartache and loss, Emma had felt something change in her own heart. Lying next to Killian had felt different, strange and unpleasant, since she was back in the real world. Instead, she spent most nights patrolling or watching tv. Luckily for her, Killian didn't seem to notice, he was a deep sleeper after all. It had been a few weeks and of course she had seen Regina in that time but it felt as if a part of the Mayor was lost in the alternate reality. She didn't have the same confident air about her, nor did she smile as much. Emma remembered the day that Robin died and how much pain Regina went through, and it was happening all over again, but strangely more painful knowing he was alive in this fake world. Emma knew that Regina had wanted to stay behind, but she had chosen Emma over Robin in the end, if only to reunite the blonde with her charming family. From the moment Emma's memories came flooding back in that dark and cold castle, she had realized that once again Regina had come for her, had saved her yet again. Her eyes and heart felt as if opened for the first time.

Emma knocked and waited. The door opened after a few seconds and Regina let the blonde enter. The manor was dark apart from a dimmed light coming from Regina's office. They didn't speak until they reached the lit up room and Emma felt her nerves playing up again.  
'So,' Emma started, 'why did you call me over?' She pulled her arm out of her jacket and shrugged it off, leaving it on a chair next to the big desk.  
'Please, sit with me Emma,' Regina said, not sounding like her normal, confident self. Emma walked over to the big grey couch and sat down next to the Mayor, only a few feet apart. 'I'm sorry I called you over, I still don't know why I did anyway,' Regina begun, 'but I just needed, well.. I just wanted to speak to you.' Emma couldn't say much but nodded as a response. 'First, I am sorry that it took us so long to get back to Storybrooke, I really am. I acted on my feelings and it put us both in more danger than nessesary.' Emma grabbed Regina's hand and it stopped the brunette in her train of thought. 'We've talked about this before, Gina, and if it wasn't for you I would probably still be in that fake place right now. Anyone would have reacted the same, you are only human.'  
Regina sat there looking at Emma's hand, still holding hers tightly.  
'I can't imagine the pain you must have felt seeing him again,' Emma spoke softly, knowing Regina was obviously still not over it. Regina nodded and sighed. 'I didn't ask you to come over to talk about Robin, dear,' the Mayor admitted and Emma looked up at the brunette. Their hands were tangled together, Emma could feel her sweaty palm against Regina's soft skin.  
'Well, can I just thank you, again, for saving me. You came to find me, leaving everyone, even Henry, behind for the unknown, fully knowing that danger could lie ahead,' Emma said softly and Regina smiled a little. 'You came for me,' the blonde whispered. She squeezed the Mayors' hand a bit and smiled at her. 'Well, you are the saviour, dear, we needed you here,' Regina said and Emma felt a sharp little pain develop in her chest. 'Also, you promised me that you would help me find my happy ending. I couldn't let you off the hook that easily,' she continued, then realized the unintended name use. 'I'm sure the pirate is happy with your return?' Regina still didn't like Hook but Emma had seemed happy, so she could live alongside him. Emma nodded, looking away slightly embarressed. Regina noticed the change of expression but decided not to pry.  
'I called you over because I want to start a new chapter of my life. I wished for so long for a way to bring Robin back, but once I saw him again everything had changed. I was happy to see him, shocked at first, but it was the past, replaying in my mind. A past I had gotten over already. I don't want to live in the past anymore. I want to be here, now, with Henry, with my family. You.' Regina stopped to take a deep breath and look at Emma, who was just sitting there looking at her. Emma's heart was racing. 'I consider you as my family, Emma, without you I wouldn't have Henry, and we both know without him I am no one.'

They kept their eyecontact while Emma swallowed hard. 'That's not true. You are such a strong and confident woman, probably the strongest woman I have ever met. Henry has had the best upbringing, just look at him. That was all you. People come to you for help because you always know what needs to be done. Your emotions don't get in the way of business. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head,' Emma admitted.

Regina let the words sink in for a moment, letting Emma go and getting up off the sofa to grab a couple of glasses and the bottle of cider from the drinks table.  
'I do have feelings, you know,' Regina stated still facing the wall. 'I just can't afford to show them, not with my trackrecord of disasters.'  
Emma sighed silently, hoping the brunette didn't hear her. 'Well, I am here, you can let me in. After all, I do owe you a happy ending,' Emma joked but felt the sting in her chest again. Regina returned with the glasses and handed the blonde one.  
'I think we're running out of bachelors in this town so my chances are slim. Maybe I should just cross the town line with Henry and look elsewhere.' Emma looked up at the madness of it and Regina smirked. 'Just kidding Swan, I'm staying. You'd probably come find me anyway.'  
They stayed silent for a few minutes, Regina sitting back down, a little closer to the blonde this time. With her knee pressed against the saviours' she took her hand again. 'Is it weird that you make me feel like home?' Regina almost whispered, hoping that Emma might not have heard it. The blonde had heard though. 'Not weird at all, we have spent all these years together now. Easy enough to start seeing people as a safe place.' The Mayor nodded and kept her mouth shut.  
'I haven't had a proper home for so many years, and now I have several. My parents want me home, my.. pirate, wants me home, I have people who want my time now.' Emma looked at her hand in Regina's. 'And here, Henry wants me,' Emma spoke again.  
Regina just sat there quietly nodding. 'And where do you feel like home?' she asked the blonde, knowing the answer would be with Killian. 'I don't know.' Emma answered, it was the truth. She wanted it to be here, looking into those brown eyes that knew her better than anyone. In the arms of the person who would always save her. 'It will come to you, I'm sure of it,' Regina said and Emma snapped out of her thoughts. 'And if you ever feel unsure of where to turn to, Henry, and I, will have time and a place for you.' Emma's eyes welled up but she blinked back the tears. 'Thank you Regina,' Emma sighed and finished her cider.

She looked at the time and realized it was, again, well past midnight. 'I better head back before Killian starts getting worried.' It was an excuse because she knew he was fast asleep, but she had to leave the mansion at some point. She had heard enough to give her a few days of excessive thinking. 'Of course dear,' Regina said and got up with Emma, quickly letting go of her hand. 'I shouldn't have asked you to come over so late, Killian must dispise me for it, keeping you away for so long.' Emma shook her head. 'Don't worry about it. I'm glad we talked as I was starting to worry you might pack your things and wish to go back to saviour-free lands.' Regina let out a small laugh. 'Didn't you just say that I came to find you at all cost? I don't think I want to be the Evil Queen all over again, I murdered your parents, remember?'  
Emma flinched at the memory of it all. Then she remembered Regina's appearance at her parents castle and started to chuckle. 'How much effort did it take to pretend to be evil again?' Regina gave her a glare but it turned into a smirk not long after. 'Don't worry, I still remember how to be evil and regal, Miss Swan,' the Mayors' words made Emma shiver.

They had reached the door and stood there a bit akwardly, but Emma saw a difference in Regina already. Why had the brunette sounded so out of sorts at the start of the night? She couldn't quite understand it but maybe all this talking had brought Regina back down to earth a bit more.  
'Well, good night,' Emma said when Regina opened the door for her. 'Be safe sherriff, lots of crazy people out at this hour,' the brunette joked and Emma stuck out her tongue. 'The crazy ones are already inside,' she fired back and Regina faked a hurt expression. Before stepping outside Emma quickly leaned in and wrapped her arms around Regina, breathing in deeply. 'Thank you, for, you know, bringing me back,' she whispered and Regina hugged the blonde back a little harder. 'I need you in this world, Emma,' Regina whispered back and they stood there for a moment longer. When akwardness set in for both of them they let go and Emma stepped into the cold darkness of night. 'See you later, your Majesty,' Regina laughed and Emma shivered again. 'Good night, Emma.'

The walk home didn't take her long but she wished it had. Killian was asleep as she had thought and instead of turning in for the night, she walked over the the fridge to grab a beer. The smell of Regina's perfume still lingered in her nose, the feel of her hand still ghosting her own skin. This night had been very akward, the conversation could have waited until daytime, but for some reason they had sat there drinking cider and talking about home. Regina had said that she felt like home to her. What was that supposed to mean? Emma chugged her beer down and dropped her boots next to the stairs. She changed into her pjs, brushed her teeth and her hair, braiding the blonde strands down her shoulder. All these normal routine things before bed, in her own house. Home? She turned off the bathroom light and walked into her bedroom. Killian didn't snore, his breathing was steady and it always calmed her down just listening to it. Carefully she lifted up the covers and slid in the bed next to her man. He didn't wake, only rolled towards her to wrap his arm around her small frame. She kissed his forehead and accepted the half hug. Her eyes were tired and sore. She closed her heavy eyelids and sighed. Killians' arm around her made it hard to fall asleep, especially since her mind kept wandering home..


	2. Early morning

**First of all I want to wish everyone very happy holidays. I tried my best to finish this chapter before Christmas day and here it is. I hope you enjoy. Feedback makes me happy, I'm new to writing longer stories. Still don't own any of the characters but loving them more every day.**  
 **xx**

Regina woke up earlier than usual. She didn't go to bed until well after the saviour had left the mansion and those few hours of sleep had left her tired. Since it was only 5.30am Henry was still in bed, fast asleep. Usually her alarm wouldn't go off until closer to 7 but today she was wide awake before even the birds started chirping. She pushed aside the covers and sat up on the side of the bed. This was bound to be a very long day.  
The Mayor rubbed her temples with her fingertips as she listened to the coffee machine starting up. The grinding of the beans was a very loud and unpleasant sound at this time of day. Thankfully the mansion was big enough for the noise to not reach Henry's room. Regina grabbed her mug from the cupboard and dropped a few sugars in it. While the coffee was brewing, Regina walked over to the fridge to grab some cold meats. If she was going to be awake this early she might as well get ready for the day ahead. With her sandwich made and drink in hand she sat down at the bar and inhaled the hot scent of coffee. There was quite a bit of work to be done that day, dropping Henry off at school, a council meeting, paperwork, picking Henry up again. With a sigh she lifted up the mug and sipped her drink. Not being the Mayor for a day or two didn't sound too bad. Maybe she could take a day off soon. She shook her head and knew it was only the tiredness talking. She wasn't the person who complained about work or needing time off, not usually anyway.

Emma woke up feeling rough. With Killians' arm around her, it had taken her a long time to finally fall asleep. Thoughts kept playing in her mind, smiling at the memory of Regina's voice. It must have been close to 4am before her eyes had closed. Her alarm didn't show any mercy though. At exactly 7am it started its' screeching in her ear, letting her know it was once again daytime. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Killian wasn't in bed anymore and she wondered what he was up to so early in the day. She got up out of bed, stretched and pulled her pjs straight. This was going to be a very long day..  
As she came down the stairs the could smell something frying in the kitchen. She met Killian at the kitchen counter, he had made a terrible mess of the place. Bowls, spoons, glasses, cups, spread across the countertop, all used and dirty.  
'Cooking up a storm I see?' Emma joked and wrapped her arms around the pirate. Killian smiled warmly at his girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek. 'I hope you like pancakes, it has taken me a while to get this recipe right..' Emma looked at the stack of burnt pancakes next to the stove. 'I love pancakes, I'm starving.'  
Killian looked satisfied with her reply and went back to work. Emma went and picked up the newspaper off the doormat, bringing it back to the dinnertable to read. She sat down and waited patiently for breakfast. She smiled at the domestic looking man in her kitchen, what on earth had happened to the strong and selfish pirate? Every day since they started living together had been filled with surprises. He continued to surprise her with his thoughtfulness and even his sensitive and romantic side. More things that made Emma feel guilty for her secret affections for Regina..

'Henry, are you ready to go?' Regina waited impatiently at the bottom of the staircase with her car keys in hand. The clock showed it was 8.15 and school started at 8.30am. 'Henry Daniel Mills, hurry up, we don't want to be late now do we?' A few seconds later her son came rushing down the staircase with his necktie all crooked and his backpack in hand. 'Sorry, mom,' Henry said with puppydog eyes and Regina had a hard time staying annoyed at him. She pulled him closer and fixed his tie, pulling his jacket straight to finish it off. 'Much better. Now go grab your lunch and meet me in the car.' Regina kissed her son on the forehead and he ran off to the kitchen as she opened the front door. If she was lucky she could drop Henry off and still have enough time to grab another coffee at Granny's. She walked over to the car and unlocked it, getting in quickly as the weather wasn't too friendly today. She watched her son close and lock the door, getting into the back of the car and strapping himself in. Regina started the car and smiled in the rearview mirror. Henry smiled back. He really was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

After she dropped Henry off at school, Regina drove on to Granny's. She had her spare 20 minutes before she had to drive to her office. The council meeting started at 9.30 so she would have enough time to get her paperwork sorted before everyone arrived. She parked the car across the street from the diner and got out, locking the vehicle behind her. As she entered Granny's she received the usual stares from some of the locals. It didn't matter that she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, some people just felt uneasy around her, even after all this time. With head held high, Regina walked over to the counter and Ruby was quick to take her order. 'Sitting in or to go?' the sweet voice of Ruby asked, trying hard not to stare at the Mayor. It was hard not to have a crush on her, even if she was pretty scary sometimes. Regina was looking around the diner, maybe it was too busy to sit in today. Then, her eyes glued to the blonde sitting in the window. Emma was here. It had only been hours since they last spoke but Regina felt the need to go and say hi. 'Sitting in please, Ruby, thank you,' she answered, finally, and waited for her order before walking to Emma's table and standing there akwardly. Emma looked up at her and smiled.  
'Hey! Regina, long time no see!' Emma thought a joke would light up the other woman a bit, she looked stressed, or deep in thought. Regina cracked a small smile and nodded. 'You're up early,' she said to the blonde who gave her a shrug as a reply while stuffing her mouth with waffles. Emma gestured for Regina to sit down and the brunette accepted the invitation. She placed her coffee on the table in front of her and played with the spoon. 'Seriously, Miss Swan, can you not make your own breakfast every once in a while? It's like you live here,' Regina said and Emma laughed. 'Killian made breakfast, so now I'm here,' Emma replied and Regina gave the blonde a knowing look. 'Still not great at cooking then?' she asked and Emma shook her head. 'Sadly not. Maybe I can ask dad to give him some pointers..' They both laughed now and Regina could just picture the two men, David trying to lecture the pirate on french toast and pancakes. The Mayor didn't realize she was smiling like a crazy person while staring straight at Emma, until said blonde scraped her throat and winked at her. 'Sorry dear, did you say anything?' Regina felt her face flush and started playing with her spoon again. 'No, nothing at all,' Emma replied and smiled at the blushing brunette.  
'I hope you didn't stay up too late after I left last night?'  
Regina grabbed her cup and took a big gulp of coffee. 'Maybe a bit later than usual..' she admitted and looked up at Emma again. They shared another smile before both of them sipped their drinks in silence.  
The diner started getting busy and Regina looked at her watch, realizing time had flown by. Only 20 minutes left until the council meeting would start and she was still sitting here, staring at the blonde across the table from her.  
'I'm sorry but I need to go,' Regina said, hurrying out of her seat and wrapping her scarf around her neck again. 'Maybe we can see each other later? Or not, of course, you must be busy with work as well,' she stumbled over her words. Emma just sat there smiling at her. 'If you want, we can have lunch here later, or you can drop by the station and we can have coffee there?' Regina nodded and smiled back. 'I'll let you know when I'm free.' She said her goodbyes and left the diner, rushing to her car and driving to the office. For some reason Emma had made the day seem a bit brighter. Now she just needed to get on with her day and start work.

Emma sat at the now empty table and wished the brunette had stayed all morning. Killian's pancakes had been terrible but she ate them nonetheless. He had put so much effort into breakfast, she didn't wanna hurt his ego. After getting ready for work she had left in a hurry to go to Granny's and grab some very edible waffles.  
After seeing Regina last night she hadn't been sure how akward their next meeting would be, but now that she had seen the Mayor again she realized she must have been worrying way too much, overthinking it all and expecting some akward distance between them. Regina had looked embarressed but happy enough to talk to her again, only hours after their midnight chat. After Emma had finished her coffee, a bit slower than the Mayor just had, she got up and thanked Ruby for the delicious breakfast, handing her a tip. She left the diner and slowly made her way to the station. At least she had lunch to look forward to.


	3. Rain

**Yay, time for another update. I'm quite happy with it and hope you are too! I'll try and get some longer chapters added soon. xx  
**

* * *

It was around 12.30pm when Emma's phone started buzzing on her desk. It had been a terribly slow and long morning, nothing much seemed to happen in Storybrooke these days. There was always paperwork but Emma grew bored it very quickly. She picked up her phone and unlocked the screen, only to see Regina's name pop up.

 _'Coffee at my office, say 1?'_

She grinned at her phone, happy that Regina actually wanted to have lunch with her. Emma was half expecting the brunette to just forget about it. She quickly started typing her reply.

 _'I'll bring food._  
 _E.'_

She turned off her ancient computer and pulled her jacket off the back of her chair. She had plenty of time to get lunch from Granny's and still make it to Regina's office in time. Instead of taking her car, she decided to just walk. It wasn't too far and maybe the fresh air would do her some good.  
The wind was pretty strong and Emma worried the weather might turn soon. She hurried towards the diner and made it just before it started pouring. Great. She would most likely get soaked just walking the last 15 minutes to her destination. Emma walked up to the counter and smiled at Ruby, who came rushing towards her.  
'You made it just in time, at least you are dry in here!' Ruby said with her bright smile plastered on and Emma laughed.  
'If only I didn't agree to meet up with Regina, at her office..' Emma smirked and Ruby looked a bit confused.  
'Didn't you guys just sit here this morning? Are you in trouble again for not finishing the paperwork on time?' the dark haired girl said jokingly. Emma shook her head and realized that might also still be something Regina would bring up later..  
'Well, I'd love to be in trouble with her, she looks so..' Ruby bit her lip a bit and continued, '..seriously.. Anytime..' Emma couldn't believe her friends honestly and laughed at her.  
'You worry me sometimes Rubes, not healthy, all those daydreams about our wonderful Mayor.' Emma winked at Ruby and stuck out her tongue. If only the wolf knew what Emma was thinking of their Mayor. It was best to not bring that subject up, ever.  
'So.. here's your order. Can you not just phone Regina and ask her to come pick you up?' Ruby asked and Emma accepted the food.  
'Don't be crazy, Regina already has plenty to judge me for, I don't want to add to that evergrowing list.' They laughed and knew it was true. It didn't matter what Emma did, there would always be something the Mayor would disapprove of.  
'Here, wrap this around your bag, it might not make it there if you don't,' Ruby said and handed Emma a plastic bag to put the paper one in. She quickly bagged her lunch and thanked Ruby.  
'Don't get too wet!' she shouted after Emma, way too loud, and too sassy. She knew what the meaning had been and shook her head.  
'I'll try,' she replied over her shoulder and rushed into the downpour.

The 15 minute journey had been made in 10, but Emma still arrived completely soaked. Regina was going to love this..  
She walked into the building and knocked on Regina's door. The Mayor told her to come in and Emma slowly opened the door, spotting Regina at her desk, still looking puzzled at her screen with glasses on. When the brunette finally took her eyes off the screen a smirk appeared on her lips as she tried not to sound amused.  
'Did you go for a swim before coming here?' she joked and Emma showed her a not-impressed grin.  
'The things I have to go through, just to have lunch with your Majesty..' Emma replied sarcastically and Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde. 'But totally worth it.'  
Regina now smiled and Emma laughed a little at the changed expression on the Mayors face. She wondered if Regina was always going to be so serious. With Henry she seemed like a whole different person, but everyone else.. Then again, when they spoke so late at night, it had almost looked and sounded as if they were becoming best friends. It was hard to judge the older woman.  
'I hope the food isn't as wet as you look?' Regina said and snapped Emma out of her thoughts. Emma blushed at the memory of Ruby's wordplay and Regina's voice saying the same word. She took a deep breath and walked over to the desk, not wanting to look so akward anymore by standing so far away. She dropped the bag in front of Regina and took her wet jacket off, hanging it over her chair before sitting down. Regina kept her eyes on Emma, who looked like a soaked mess, realizing said mess was looking back at her with a blush on her cheeks. Regina scraped her throat akwardly and opened the bag, taking out all the food and dividing it between the two of them. Emma tried not to pay attention to her wet trousers and opened her meal up, grabbing a fork and shoveling some chicken into her mouth. Thankfully it was still warm. Regina seemed to be doing the same, keeping her eyes on her food.  
As the rain kept pouring down, they finished their lunch and finally looked at each other, breaking the silence.  
'Why on earth did you walk here? Did you not see the weather forecast this morning?' Regina shook her head and Emma knew this was just Regina trying to find a normal topic of conversation.  
'Ah well, a little rain never killed anyone, definitely not the saviour,' Emma said and winked at the Mayor. They shared a smile and Regina spoke again.  
'You know it's only lunchtime and you still have to work. Walking all the way back to the station, in your already wet clothes, it will surely get you very sick in no time at all. Pretty irresponsible Miss Swan.' Emma laughed at the brunette.  
'Is that your way of saying you care about my health Gina?' They both blushed and Emma laughed again nervously.  
'I can just give you a ride to your place, you can change, and then I'll drop you off at the station.' Regina stated and Emma looked up at the Mayor, wondering what she was thinking.  
'Sound good, thanks Regina,' Emma said, still a bit confused.  
They got rid of the empty food tubs and Emma pulled on her wet jacket again, struggling to get her arms in.  
'You know, we could also just.. transport there, don't want you sitting in my car with your wet gear on.' Regina suggested out of the blue. Emma nodded and stepped closer to Regina.  
'Let's go then,' the blonde said and Regina gently held on to Emma's hand as they disappeared in purple smoke, only to re-appear in Emma's house.

'I'll go and get some dry clothes then..' Emma said, feeling nervous again all of a sudden. Regina smiled and nodded, walking over to Emma's couch akwardly. She hadn't been in Emma's home very often, and now she was here it felt strange. Captain Guyliner wasn't here, probably on his ship doing nothing important. She had a look around the livingroom and realized it all looked and felt pretty cold, empty almost. There weren't any photos anywhere, no trinkets or decorations. It was almost as if Emma had moved in here only yesterday. Curiousity got the best of the brunette as she forgot about sitting down and walked around the bottom floor of the house. With a wave of her hand some of the lights came on and it just showed more empty walls and only the nessesary furniture. Maybe Emma was a minimalist? She definitely didn't get that from her mother..  
She quietly walked on, into the kitchen. Finally some stuff here. A juicer, coffee machine, large fridge. She opened it and saw mostly bottles of water, left-over pizza and some packaged burgers. With disapproval on her face she closed the fridge and walked away from the kitchen, towards the staircase that Emma had gone up. She decided she had snooped enough and sat down this time. Emma appeared only minutes later, wearing a floral knitted jumper and different, dry, jeans. Emma smiled at Regina and walked over to her.  
'That jumper, it must be your mothers!' Regina said, trying hard not to laugh at the blonde. Emma nodded and had a wry smile on her face. 'It's laundry day and this is all that was left in my closet..' They both laughed now and Regina stood up, ready to get going.  
'You do still look good in it though,' the brunette said softly and Emma looked up at her. As she stepped closer, ready to take the Mayor's hand for transporting, she leaned in a bit closer than planned. Regina's eyes went wide as she could feel Emma's breath on her lips. The blonde was so close, Regina inhaled and felt her cheeks flush as she smelled Emma's perfume, tingling her senses. Emma gasped as she could almost taste the brunette, so close to her lips. Regina closed her eyes as they grasped for each others hand and poofff...

The cloud of purple smoke surrounded them as they reached the sherriffs station, hands still clutched together. Within seconds Emma had let go and walked over to her desk, trying to act as if nothing just happened.  
Regina kept her eyes on the blonde as she was trying to understand what just happened. Maybe she was going mad. Before they had left the house it had almost felt as if Emma was about to.. No. It was probably her imagination. Why would Emma ever want to do such a thing when she was happy with her pirate? Regina shook her head and laughed at herself, before walking over to Emma and thanking her for lunch.  
Emma couldn't believe that Regina didn't walk away or question her or maybe ignore her for like.. forever?! Instead she turned to Regina, only to find the brunette thanking her for lunch! Emma smiled at her and acted like nothing ever happened. She even hugged the Mayor and thanked her in return for the ride. They briefly looked at each other akwardly, then Regina raised her hands and left the station in true Majestic fashion.

Emma sat down at her desk, wondering what the hell had just happened. Did she actually try and kiss Regina!? Did Regina not close her eyes as if she was expecting..something..to happen..? She shook her head, then rested it on the desk. She had gone insane. This could have gone very badly. The last thing Emma wanted right now was to ruin her new found friendship with Regina..  
Emma decided to just forget about it, Regina had surely done the same by now, if she had even thought about it at all. Emma happily dove into her paperwork and tried to keep her brain from steering towards Regina's breath on her lips.

Regina had walked through her office for the tenth time now, still no closer to knowing what happened earlier. Did anything even happen? Regina put her fingers against her forehead, seeing if there wasn't some fever that could be to blame for her weird thoughts. She felt the same as normal, only more nervous. Regina walked over to her desk and tried sitting down for a while. Maybe she was just projecting her missing lovelife over onto Emma, her best friend. That could happen, right? She was delirious with loneliness and now it was showing side-effects in the form of romantic dreams about Emma Swan. Regina rested her head in her hands, wondering if she had made it all up. That was probably what happened. The fact that she had maybe even enjoyed those seconds of madness, giving in to it, had her worried all over again.  
Regina turned on her computer and tried to stop thinking about the moment she had closed her eyes..


	4. Lunchbreak

**Sorry, short bit for now so I can continue with the next chapter. Don't know why it has taken me so long but bear with me please. xx**

* * *

A few more sleepless nights had passed. Emma was sure she would go crazy soon if she didn't start getting more than 2 hours of sleep a night. With the lack of sleep she was also experiencing mood swings on a daily basis now. If it wasn't for Henry and Regina keeping her sane during the day she wasn't sure how she would cope with everyone else in Storybrooke. Her parents tried to give her some space, still not sure what to think of their daughters wish of not being the saviour. All they could do is feel guilty. Emma knew this very well and didn't blame them anymore, but she could not bring herself to talk things through, with anyone for that matter. Every morning was the same now. Getting out of bed exhausted, drinking coffee instead of hot cocoa just to keep a clear head at work. The caffeine didn't help with the mixed emotions that she was already experiencing. She could really do with a day off..but that meant staying home with Killian. With tired eyes and sore limbs she pulled on her boots and jacket, leaving the house early, as usual.

She knew Killian would want to talk, soon. He wasn't blind, and neither was she. He was unsure, as was she. There had been nights when she had been lying on the sofa, watching films and eating crap, thinking she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He had seen her, more than once, and not questioned her but just left her on her own. She was thankful, and ashamed. The man she had loved for so long, the man that loved her more than anything or anyone, was drifting away from her. Not because of him, but because of her. Would things have been different right now, if she hadn't been sent to the other reality? Or maybe if Killian had been the one to save her? The only one that could have saved her, snapped her out of it, was Regina. It was always Regina.  
Soon, but not now. She would tell him. She just wasn't sure what to tell him yet..

After a long morning at the office, Emma was awaiting Henry and Regina to stop by. While Henry had his lunchbreak they would just hang out and eat some donuts together. Strangely enough Regina had been ok with it and even started liking some of the donuts herself. Not so much the sugarfilled creamfilled ones, just the glazed. Another thing Emma liked about the Mayor. Thinking there was a healthier option when it came to donuts..  
'Mom,' Henry shouted, walking through the hallway and into the office. Emma snapped out of her train of thought and got up, hugging the boy tightly. Regina walked in a few seconds later, holding a big box of freshly baked treats. Instead of her usual dark reds and blacks, the brunette was wearing a navy blue dress today. It looked as gorgeous as usual, if not better. Regina caught Emma looking at her in a strange way, scraped her throat and handed the box to the blonde. As Emma placed her fingers around the box they touched Reginas' and they both looked at each other, blushing and quickly turning their eyes to Henry, who was luckily busy on Emma's computer. Regina stepped back as Emma opened the box and placed it on her desk, grabbing the bearclaw and stuffing her face.

Regina couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Emma's lips that now had icing on them. Her madness was surely getting out of hand now. This was her best friend she was thinking of! The last few nights had been spent wondering what would have happened in that moment had they not transported back to the station. She wondered if Emma had been wondering the same. Probably not, she had Killian living with her. Surely they would soon be engaged. If Snow and Charming had their way it would have happened already. Emma wasn't good with big life decisions though.. Maybe that was keeping her from saying yes. Regina was so lost in thought that she didn't see or hear Henry talking to her until Emma placed a warm hand on her arm.

'Sorry what, Dear?' she said to Henry who gave her a curious look.  
'It's not like you, mom, daydreaming..'  
Both Emma and Henry looked at her with a smile and she blushed even more.  
''I'm sorry, what were you saying?' she tried again while pulling her hair back through her fingers.  
'It's cool, nevermind,' Henry replied after another curious glance at both his moms.

Regina picked up a donut out of the box and took a big bite. She really needed to be less foolish. She wasn't in love with her friend, after all. Yet these weird sensations kept intruding her body when it came to Emma's voice.. or smile..

Emma tried not to look at Regina for the remainder of the lunchbreak. She only let out a deep sigh when Henry said it was time to get going.  
'See you later ma,' he said while getting squeezed to Emma's chest. He was getting so tall that he was beginning to reach eye level.  
'Yea, see you later, kid.'

Henry grabbed his bag and walked into the hallway, towards the car. Regina still stood at Emma's desk, not sure why she was lingering. Emma stepped towards her, not too close, but maybe the way friends would chat on the street.

'I was thinking.. Maybe you and me, also Henry, could do something fun sometime soon. I could really do with a short break, if that's allowed of course, Miss Mayor..'

Regina smiled as she saw the blonde turning red. Another thing she thought was endearing.  
'Sounds good, Emma, just let me know when and I can be free for it. And depending on the timeframe of the "something fun", Henry could be there too, if he doesn't miss too much school.

Emma nodded and they just stood there in silence for a bit longer, until they heard the beeping of Regina's car. Henry wasn't usually so impatient to get to school, Regina thought.

'Well then,' Emma mumbled and hugged the brunette for a few seconds. Regina, strangely enough, hugged her back until the beeping returned.  
'I better go now. Call me when you want your day off, Miss Swan.'

And with that Regina left Emma behind at her desk. These days were getting stranger than ever, not even including all the magical problems that she solved on a daily basis..


	5. Let's go somewhere

**Long stories are harder than I thought, but still enjoying it, so hopefully yous will too! xx  
**

* * *

'Emma?'

Killians voice came from behind and Emma turned round in a fright.

'What exactly are you doing Swan?' he asked her as she looked back and frowned at her own stupidity. She was sat on the floor in front of the sofa, bottle of rum on one side and a plate of cooked bacon on the other. She then looked back at Killian and tried to gather all her strength to not sound too drunk, even though he had seen the almost empty bottle..

* * *

 _Emma sat in front of the window, watching the world go by. It had been a week or so since she last saw Regina. Henry had come by the house after school some days but she hadn't heard from the Mayor herself. Maybe Emma had been too awkward around her and now Regina felt awkward too whenever they met up. Emma sighed and shook her head. Too many silly thoughts, of course Regina wasn't thinking anything like that. For all she knew they were just becoming better friends, which was mostly true. She still wasn't sure when she should take that time off she had asked for last time they spoke. It's not as if she could think of anything they could do as a family. Storybrooke was pretty limiting, anything she thought of they had already done before, seen before.  
Maybe she should just have a few drinks tonight and get some rest. Killian was out anyway so she could even sleep in the bed if she wanted.._

* * *

'Hi, sorry, it's a bit of a mess,' Emma said while gesturing to the livingroom.  
Killian walked over and sat on the sofa close behind her. 'You better let me know what all of this is about soon because I'm starting to worry for your health Swan, the midnight wandering, now the drinking?!'  
Emma looked down, feeling caught and embarrassed but the alcohol in her system made her think aloud.

'I have these feelings..' she started and like verbal vomit she spilled almost all of it just seconds later. 'I feel something, for someone else. I didn't think this would happen but I can't ignore it. It has been keeping me up and I feel like the worst human being for having you here loving me while my mind keeps being occupied by someone else. You were my true love..'  
Killian had stood up with his hand up as to tell her to stop.  
'You are in love with someone else?!' he half shouted, not looking amused at all. Emma tried not to smile but thinking of Regina made the corners of her lips curl up. 'I can't call it love, I don't know, maybe, Killian I am sorry, really!'  
Killian could not believe his ears. He knew things were different now that they had been living together for a while but this information seemed too much out of the way he was expecting it all to go. 'How long have you been seeing this person?!' Killian asked, pacing back and forth while Emma tried to get up and sit down on the sofa. 'I, we, nothing has actually happened Killian, I swear, it's just me, my feelings..' Killian interrupted before Emma could continue. 'Does the other person know all of this too? You could be throwing me, our perfect life, away for nothing, you know that!?'  
Emma felt the alcohol giving her a boost of confidence.

'What was perfect for you doesn't mean perfect for me..' she said softly, feeling the pang of guilt all over again. This was all her fault, not his, why did she have to be so horrible to him.  
'Killian, it really isn't your fault, I can't seem to stop these feelings from growing, even thought I tried to. I know you have been nothing but great to me and I love you for that, but I can't decide what my heart feels..'  
Killian had walked out and back into the livingroom, looking at her as if he was looking at a total stranger. Not someone he had loved for a long time, someone he had given his life for.  
'I cannot believe this Emma, we have true love, how can someone else hold your heart?' He looked as if she had crushed his happiness in one swift move. All she could do was sit there and stare at her hands.  
'I am really sorry, this might all be for nothing anyway and I could just be alone forever, but I can't stop the way I feel,' Emma mumbled and Killian walked over to her, grabbing her face in his hands gently and staring into her eyes.  
'I hope you will regret this, Swan, I love you and I don't think that'll ever stop..'  
Emma looked away from his piercing blue eyes and felt more shame than ever.  
'I just..can't..' she replied and he let go of her, stepped back and after a long moment of silence he walked away, leaving Emma drunk and ashamed on the sofa.

-  
Regina had pulled up the blanket extra high on this cold night, trying not to think of all the work she had to do the next day. She had kissed Henry goodnight only an hour ago and she was ready to put this day behind her. The week had seemed so terribly long without her occasional meetings with Emma. It was strange how much she enjoyed their friendship. No one else seemed to get her the way Emma did anyway. Luckily she had Henry to keep her company, but a boy his age wasn't too happy to be spending all his free time with his mother, no matter how cool she might act or how afraid people were of her.. She had only closed her eyes for a few minutes before her phone started vibrating on the nightstand. Who could possibly be phoning this late?!

'Swan..? Are you alright?!' Regina asked, wondering what could be the matter at this time of night.  
'Sorry, Regina, I know it's late. Was just wondering if I can take that time off starting tomorrow.' The Mayor knew Emma sounded drunk and wondered what was going on. 'Uh.. sure I guess, your father will surely take over for whatever time you need.. How long do you want to take anyway..?' Silence from the other side of the line made Regina wonder if she should go over there and check in on the blonde. 'You know you could have just asked me this at a normal hour, maybe daytime perhaps?' Regina couldn't help her snarky comment, it was in her nature after all. She thought she could hear Emma muffle a giggle and she felt very weird about this phonecall. 'You are right, so sorry Miss Mayor, I will just call you tomorrow and ask again, goodnight!' But before Emma could hang up Regina spoke up again. 'No, Emma, it's fine. You can have it off. Just let me know when you want to return when you are ready.' Emma agreed to that and said her goodbyes. Regina hung up, wondering what the heck was going on. For some reason she couldn't help but smile as she got comfortable in her bed again and turned off the light.

-  
Regina's phone vibrated loudly, waking her from her sleep. She took her phone in hand and saw it was 2AM. Emma had sent a message. Did the blonde never sleep?! She read through it and sat up quickly. Emma was outside her house waiting to be let in. Dear god, had she been driving while drunk?! Regina rushed out of bed and down the staircase, reaching the door in no time.  
'Emma?' she said, looking wide eyed at the blonde in front of her.  
Emma looked apologetic and tried to say something sensible.  
'I just couldn't sleep..' she said and Regina stepped aside to let Emma into the mansion. Emma walked straight into the Brunette's office and headed for the bottle of apple cider. Regina quickly stalked over and took it from her. 'I think you have had plenty, Swan,' she said in a motherly tone and Emma tried not to smile at that. 'I think you are right, Gina,' Emma said playfully and walked to the sofa, half sitting, half falling down on it.  
'I am a terrible person Gina and I don't know how I can sleep knowing that.' Regina frowned and walked over to the blonde that was hanging onto her sofa now.  
'I am pretty sure that is not true but, say it was, I'm sure you are not as bad as me, and I am able to get at least a few hours a night, so you should be fine for doing the same. And maybe not drink and drive either, Sheriff?'  
Emma dared to look at Regina with her best puppy eyes. 'Sorry, mom,' she said, laughing now. Regina didn't look happy.  
'It's good no one was out at this time, you could have hurt someone, or even yourself!' Emma became quiet again and looked at the brunette who was staring her down. Butterflies fluttered through her body, the exact reason that tonight had happened the way it did.

'You better sleep here Emma, no more driving. And you are off anyway.' Regina went and got a big blanket, handing it to Emma. Emma still wasn't sure why the hell she had decided to go to the house of her secret crush in the middle of the night. Especially after breaking up with Killian. She just nodded as Regina looked at her expectantly. Before Regina was about to turn the lights off and walk away Emma grabbed her hand.

'Let's go somewhere. Tomorrow. Anywhere.'

Regina frowned and knew this was probably the alcohol talking.  
'If this is the fun plan you had then it doesn't sound very organised. Sleep now, Swan, we can see how adventurous you feel in the morning..'  
Emma nodded and squeezed the brunette's hand. 'Please don't go. I know I'm a terribly awkward friend but I don't wanna be alone right now..'  
Regina paused for a moment to think. Her mind wandered to being closer to Emma and maybe testing her a bit more while her guards were down, but that was surely called taking advantage. But then again, her friend needed her, and something was definitely different about the blonde tonight.

'Ok, get up Emma,' she said softly while grabbing Emma's arm and helping her up. They walked into the hallway and up the stairs, into Regina's bedroom.  
'You can stay in my bed for tonight, just so I can keep an eye on you in case you want to go for an adventure before the crack of dawn..'  
Emma just smiled and sighed as she fell down on one side of the big bed and Regina helped the blonde take off her boots. Emma mumbled her thanks but before Regina could get herself tucked in again she could already hear the light snoring of the woman next to her. This was such a strange night..

Regina turned on her side so she could look at the sleeping saviour. With light fingers she moved away a few locks of blonde hair, trying to make out the lines of her face in the darkness of the room. Could she really be feeling something for this woman? Was this the warmth from friendship or was it more than that? She hated not knowing. She closed her eyes and sighed. Now that she was this close to Emma she found it hard to fall asleep again. She wanted to move closer, maybe even touch skin, but didn't want to wake her up. Was this a test? It sure felt like it. Never had she felt this way about a woman before. But here she was wanting to cuddle into the blonde saviour. She didn't have enough time to decide on what to do as Emma decided for her. Emma had moved closer and put her arms around the small frame of the brunette. Regina's eyes were wide open as she could feel Emma's lips against her head. A shiver ran down her spine, the sensation made her blush. It was a good thing Emma was drunk, and asleep. This would surely never happen sober. So, without hesitation, Regina placed her arms around Emma and enjoyed this warmth while it lasted..not worrying about what it all meant for them.


End file.
